


That Time Peter Went on a Cliche Field Trip

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint is still the best Uncle, Field Trip, Flash's antics might be stopped, Loki is somewhat forgiven, Loki's only weakness is Peter, Multi, Peter Parker is Worthy, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers will be angry, Thor still has his precious hammer, Until Thor comes along, and protective, eventually, so worthy, very very cliche, yes this is a field trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter isn't very happy that the field trip for his class this year will be to Stark Tower.Thor appears. With Loki.The end of the world might be soon.





	1. THe MiGhtY THoR HasT ArRIveD

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a couple chapters before the field trip, so be prepared.

Clint wasn't happy that Peter had fallen asleep in the vents just to avoid being caught by Tony. And rightfully so, the poor boy would have been lost for quite a while if not for him.

So of course he told the other Avengers about it, and they weren't very happy. But not to Clint's level of unhappiness.

"Tony probably just has Peter's best interest in mind, he is a growing boy." Steve says after hearing the information Clint told the Avengers.

"That's true. But I don't like that he's tired enough to fall asleep in the vents." Bucky says with a frown.

"I'm.... Not pleased to say it, but I'm gonna have to agree with him on this one." Sam says, surprised at his own decision.

"Then it's true, if those two are agreeing." Natasha pipes up.

"He just went patrolling, it's really not that big of a deal." Rhodey says with a shrug, sipping his coffee.

"U-um, actually, he got hit with an axe." Bruce decided to cut in. "Did a lot of damage. But with his healing factor, he should be good to go to school tomorrow."

"... He was hit with an axe? How the hell did he manage that?" Clint asks, not sure how to feel about the new information.

"It's a long story." Peter says with a yawn as he walks into the living room.

"Peter, you should be resting. You couldn't have healed from that large of a wound over-night." Bruce says with a worried frown as he got up.

"No, no I'm fine. It hasn't healed completely, but it's healing fast. Promise." Peter says quickly, Bruce still not convinced.

"It's not going to heal if you're up and moving." Bruce says, going to steer Peter back to his room.

"It's fine! If I had a building dropped on m-" Peter cut himself off. "An axe wound isn't really that bad." he says quickly, hoping nobody caught it.

"Bruce, wait. Bring him back, I want to hear about this building." Natasha says, narrowing her eyes.

"I do too." Steve says, crossing his arms in a disapproving manner.

"Same here." Bucky says, curious on what Peter meant even if it was clear.

"Mmhm." Sam says with a nod.

"I haven't heard this one before. I'll call Tony down." Rhodey says, figuring he should hear this to.

"It's-I'm-It-It happened a long time ago, you really don't need to hear about it." Peter stammers. And as if Parker-luck changed it's gruesome ways, something big interrupted and everyone forgot about the whole thing for a second.

Peter really couldn't pin what he was seeing, it was like a rainbow flooding down from the heavens. He was amazed, but the others seemed almost used to it. It was only there for a couple of seconds before it disappeared, leaving two people standing where it once was.

Thor.

"Thor, what brings you this time? Forget the english word for ponies again?" Tony asks, arriving just in time for the Aguardians appearance. He didn't sound amused, which made Peter slightly concerned.

"No, Man of Iron, I can joyfully announce that I have memorized the term." Thor booms, and Peter wondered if he was the god of thunder because of how loud he was.

"Then why are here? With your brother? I thought we established that he wouldn't come to earth ever again?" Tony didn't even hide how pissed he was.

"Loki has promised me that he will not murder anything while he has this... Vacation on earth." Thor booms with a small smile.

Peter looked at the other person for the first time, okay that was Loki. He made eye contact with the god, and he could've sworn that Loki looked confused for half a second before looking away.

"Why is there a child here, Stark?" Loki asks, crossing his arms as Thor looked around the room for a child, spotting Peter.

"That must be a child of Stark, am I correct?" Thor asks, looking from Peter to Tony.

"You're halfway there. Anyway, what 'vacation' are you talking about?" Tony asks, leaving almost everyone in the room confused about what Tony meant in the first part.

Especially Peter.

Did Tony see him as a son?

"The Asguardians have not given my brother a warm welcome as I had hoped, so I have decided to accompany him on a trip to earth as my people accept Loki." Thor announces.

"Thor, he tried to kill us." Natasha says slowly.

"He will not this time he- oh. He's gone." Thor says, hs proud smile falling as he turns to see that his brother had disappeared.

About everyone in the room groaned and Peter was still confused.

"Come on, Peter. You need to go back to your room." Bruce says quietly to Peter as he starts leading the boy out while the rest of the Avengers start looking for a snake that could possibly be the God of Mischief.

"Loki doesn't look all that bad, did he really try to kill all you guys?" Peter asks with a frown as Bruce walked him to his room.

"Yes, yes he did. I wouldn't underestimate him, Peter. Be careful around him." Bruce says with a frown. "Just stay in your room while we get this figured out."

".... Okay." Peter mumbles sadly. At least he wouldn't have to explain to the Avengers how he had a building dropped on him.

"And we'll be talking about the building thing later." Bruce adds.

Peter sighs sadly as he enters his room. Oh Parker luck, why must he be miserable?

"Okay, see you later." Peter says, closing the door and going to his bed. He couldn't text Ned or MJ, since they were at school, so Netflix binging it was. Or Memes again.

And then he had a bright idea. The vents. Surely he couldn't get lost in the daytime, right?

And with that mentality, Peter found himself asking Friday where the hell he was fifteen minutes later. Luckily the AI answered and he was able to get back to his room.

The vents were out.

Peter had another great idea.

Five minutes later, he sent Droney out to see what the Avengers were talking about. It worked, for the most part.

"The child is watching us through the device." Loki says, looking towards Droney.

"Peter, I said that Droney wasn't a toy. Or a spy device." Tony says with a tired sigh.

Droney looked almost sad as Peter flew him back.

"What's the harm in letting him listen, Tony?" Steve asks. They already sorted out the whole Loki-Thor-Avengers Tower thing. 

"We're just talking now, it's a little mean to exclude him." Bucky says with a frown.

"He needs to rest, he already got hit in the side with an axe, I don't need something else happening to him." Tony says, glaring at Loki.

"Why look at me? I'm cruel, but not that... Okay, you do have a point there." Loki says with a small pause.

"I would like to meet the Small Stark, bring him forth!" Thor booms with a smile.

"The god has spoken!" Clint says, wanting to include Peter too. "There's a room full of Avengers, nothing's going to happen to him." he says to Tony.

"... Fine, I'll go get him." Tony says with a heavy sigh.

And that's how Peter found himself meeting two gods.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr.Thor." Peter says with a bright smile, practically bouncing as Tony brought him out.

"As to you, Small Stark." Thor says with a smile.

".... It's Peter." Peter says after a second, not sure why everyone thought he was Tony's son or why Tony didn't say anything about it.

"Peter.... Such a strange name for the son of the Man of Iron." Thor says, not really talking to Peter.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Loki." Peter says, deciding to ignore the fact that a god thought he was Tony's son.

Everyone just paused for a minute, making Peter a little uncomfortable.

"... Did I say something wrong?" Peter asks, breaking the silence.

"Nobody ever thinks it's nice to meet Loki, child." Loki answers.

"How could it be not-nice to meet someone, though? You haven't done anything bad to me." Peter says with a frown.

"Small Stark makes a valid point!" Thor booms. "We shall see if Small Stark is worthy!" Thor adds, calling Mjoinir to him.

"Of course he's worthy, how could he not be?" Sam asks with a snort.

"Peter has to be able to move it a little if Steve was able to." Bucky says.

"I'm sure he will." Steve says, all the Avengers gathering around as Thor set the majestic hammer on the ground, Peter gulping and going up to it.

"Go on, you can do it." Tony says with an amused smile.

Peter planted his feet like he was going to lift something heavy, gripped the handle and- everything went black.

"...... Did he just knock himself out with...." Natasha was confused and not sure what to do as she looked down at the unconscious boy who had pulled on the hammer and sent it flying into his face.

"He most definitely did. Who is this child, Stark?" Loki asks in amazement.


	2. DId SomEoNe SaY MEmEoRy LOsS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Peter knocking himself out isn't that pretty.
> 
> It was magic hammer, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow fanfiction readers/writers! I was thinking of doing a When Peter Met... series that would be similar to this one, only Peter and Tony keep getting sent to alternate worlds. For example, one work might be titled When Peter Met Two Salty Hunters, and it'd be about Peter and Tony meeting Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural. (It might already be written...) Or maybe a When Peter Met a Weird Doctor, Doctor Who. I have so many ideas for this, and the publication of that series wouldn't affect the 'That Time Peter...', since my lovely sister will be helping me with ideas. (She may have been the one to come up with the Horror Movie Fic). Anyway, if you made it to the end of this mess, thank you a lot for your support, I would love to hear your thoughts!

"Who is he? He's my kid, and an idiot, and he just knocked himself out with a magic hammer." Tony says slowly, getting over his initial shock of what happened.

"Well don't just stand there! We have to get him to the Medbay!" Steve says, carefully picking Peter up and almost launching him. "How much does this kid even weigh?" He asks with a frown as he hurries to the elevator.

"It's part of his spider-powers, don't worry about it." Tony says, worried at how limp Peter seemed.

"I'm not going to not worry about it!" Steve says as the Avengers cram their selves into the elevator and they rush to the med bay.

"Friday, what's the damage?" Tony asks worriedly as Steve sets Peter down on a bed and Cho starts checking on him.

"Severe concussion, Boss. He might suffer from some memory loss when he wakes up." Friday says, sounding as concerned as AIs can get.

"Only Peter, only he could do this to himself." Tony says with a sigh, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Small Stark is going to be fine, correct?" Thor's booming voice rung through the room.

"Either be quiet or get out, simpleton." Loki hissed, causing everyone to look at the God of Mischief in shock.

".... What can I say? The child is... Interesting. I'd like to see him survive." Loki says with a shrug, then crosses his arms.

"Peter will be okay, but I can almost definitely say he will have memory loss." Dr. Cho decided to cut in. "I won't be certain until he wakes up, however. All we can do is sit and wait."

"God, why is everything going to shit? He's supposed to have a field trip here tomorrow." Tony says with a sigh.

"You could always call the school and postpone it." Clint says, disappointed that he wouldn't have a chance to embarrass his nephew.

"No, he shouldn't. Imagine all the disappointed kids." Bruce says with a frown.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure he'd hate us if we postponed the field trip just to embarrass him." Natasha says, and they all look to the unconscious boy sadly.

It was another 2 hours until Peter woke up.

And the results weren't as great as they had hoped.

Peter slowly woke, shifting up confusedly and looking around to gather in his surroundings.

"Hey, Pete. How you doing, kid?" Tony asks softly, rushing to the bedside once he realized Peter was awake. Steve followed in suit, and he couldn't help but notice that innocent gleam in Peter's eyes. Something was not right.

".... Who are you? Who am I?" Peter asks groggily, a confused look on his face.

"Oh no." Tony whispered under his breath. "I'm Mr. Stark. Tony. Iron Man." He says, hoping one of those names would jog Peter's memory.

Peter looked just as confused as before, if not more.

"You aren't made of iron, how could you be an iron man? Who am I? What am I doing here? What happened?" Peter asks, slowly growing more panicked.

"You're Peter Stark, you live with us. You just had a little run in with a hammer, and you have memory loss." Steve explains calmly.

"... Stark? I'm his son?" Peter asks, looking from Steve to Tony, then wondering why 'Tony' hadn't introduced himself as dad.

Tony bit his lip and whispered something to Steve. Steve looked slightly shocked and confused, he was about to say something when Tony spoke again.

"Well, not exactly. We're still working the details out, kid." Tony explains. "Your last name is Parker. You're Peter Benjamin Parker, and Spider-Man."

".... What? I... I um.." Peter didn't know how to react.

"This is probably a lot for him to take in, Tony." Bucky says with a frown.

"It is. I don't remember anything, and I... Do I have an actual family? Like blood relatives?" Peter asks quietly, everyone in the room pausing and looking to Tony.

"You have your aunt. Your Aunt May, do you remember her?" Tony asks, Clint remembering his conversation with Peter during Mario Kart.

"... Vaguely." Peter says, scrunching his nose up as the tried to think. "She has like, long dark hair, right?"

"Yes! Yes, yes she does." Tony says, relieved Peter remembered something.

Peter smiled slightly, also glad he could remember something.

"Let's get you some food and try to jog your memory some more, okay Pete?." Tony says, Peter nodding and getting off the bed, following Tony.

"I guess I should re-introduce myself, huh?" Clint asks, walking beside Peter to the elevator. "I'm your Uncle Clint, I beat you at Mario Kart a bunch of times." he says with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him, you totally whooped his ass. I'm Uncle Sam." Sam cuts in.

"'Uncle Sam's' right, you beat his ass so many times. Aunt Nat." Natasha says.

"Uncle Bucky." Bucky decides.

"Mr. Loki."

"Thor of Asguard!"

"Uncle Rhodey."

"O-oh, okay um, sorry I don't remember you all but you seem like a lot of fun." Peter says with a smile, warming all the Avenger's hearts and putting smiles on their faces.

"Nah, they're all pretty lame. I'm the fun one." Tony says with a smirk. "I'm the one who lets you explode things in the lab."

"Tony! That doesn't sound very safe!" Steve says with a frown.

"No, but it sounds fun." Peter giggles, somewhat remembering the explosions. It was all fuzzy.

Tony smiled happily, a triumphant look on his face.

"What did you mean by 'Spider-Man'?" Peter asks curiously as he followed Tony out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

"You were bitten by a radioactive spider, so you have spider powers." Tony says simply, tossing an apple at Peter randomly. "See?" he asks when Peter caught it and looked confused that he caught it.

"... Oh. What else can I do?" Peter asks, a large smile forming on his face.

"Well, you're very light, have enhanced sight, enhanced hearing, enhanced healing, spidey-senses, super strength and you can stick to anything." Tony lists off.

"That's so cool!" Peter says happily, timidly going to a wall and climbing up it easily. "Wait, if I can stick to anything, can I stick to a non-stick pan?"

"I don't know. That's a theory to find out another day, though. How come you can remember objects, but not people?" Tony asks, slightly confused about that little bit.

Peter shrugs. "I don't know, but I don't like it. I'd much rather remember you than some non-stick pan." he says honestly.

"That's good to know. Friday, save that piece of audio for the 'Things Peter Said That I Will Use Against Him Later' file." Tony says with a smirk. Peter, who had made his way to the ceiling, just looked confused. Before he could ask anything, the AI spoke.

"Sure thing, Boss." Friday says calmly, surprising Peter to the extent that he fell off the ceiling and onto the floor.

Tony winced and helped the boy to his feet. "You alright there, Pete?" he asks worriedly.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Peter says, his head hurting a little but it went away in a couple of seconds. "What was that?"

"My AI, Friday. Say hi to Peter, Fri." Tony says, looking up to the ceiling. He continued after the AI responded. "She runs the building."

"... O-okay." Peter says, accepting it. Then he had a realization. "Wait, you said that I had a little run in with a hammer, maybe if I get hit again I'll remember."

"That only happens in cartoons, Pete. Plus I don't want you getting hurt again." Tony says with a frown.

"But I want to remember. You guys all seem so cool and there's a sentient robot running the building. I want this life back." Peter says, frowning.

"No, no no, no."

 

....

 

Even with that, Tony still found himself watching as Peter prepared to lift a very heavy hammer, hitting himself in the face yet again.

"Hey, hey Pete, you waking up already?" Tony asks confusedly as they were on their way to the med bay for the second time that day. This shouldn't had worked, it couldn't have. Could it?

"Tony?" Peter asks groggily from Steve's arms.

"Did I lift Mr. Thor's hammer?"

Tony laughed quietly and shook his head fondly. He had his Peter back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out, but fear not! The field trip is the next chapter! (well it starts the next chapter)


	3. FIelD TrIP PaRT OnE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't realize there's a field trip until its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the mess that was last chapter. I made this one longer to make up for it :)

"The son of Stark certainly did lift my hammer!" Thor says proudly as Steve carried Peter into the med bay, Dr.Cho sighing heavily.

"My head hurts." Peter mumbles unhappily and groggily. The poor boy was not with it, like at all.

"I bet, considering you just whammed a magic hammer into your face." Clint muses.

"This isn't funny, birdbrain." Natasha says, smacking the back of Clint's head.

"Owww, it is too funny. Come on, guys, back me up here." Clint whines, rubbing the back of his head and looking to his fellow Avengers for support.

"... It is slightly amusing, the useless man of birds is correct." Loki says with a sly smile.

"If brother says it to be amusing, then it shall be amusing!" Thor bellows.

"Peter got hurt, and you guys find this funny?" Steve asks in disbelief.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, Uncle Steve." Peter says as Dr. Cho hands him some pain killers.

"Besides, how many people do you know whack their selves in the face with a god hammer?" Tony asks with a small smile, allowing himself to be amused now that he knew his kid was okay.

"... It's still not that funny." Steve says with a frown.

"Speaking of things that aren't funny, care to tell us what the whole building ordeal was?" Rhodey asks Peter, crossing his arms.

"O-oh, yeah. Thanks for bringing that up, I would have totally forgot." Bruce says, and they all look at Peter.

"I-it's really not a big deal, guys." Peter stutters, but knows he couldn't get out of this now.

"You aren't getting out of this, Pete." Steve says, waiting for Peter to spill the beans.

"... Okay, okay. But it still isn't a big deal." Peter mutters before telling the story. "S-so it was Homecoming, a-after you took my suit away." Peter says, looking to Tony. That made a lot of the Avengers glare at the billionaire.

"I took, um, I went to my date's house, and her dad was the Vulture." Peter says, carrying on. "I didn't... He didn't recognize me until after he dropped us off at the school. He kinda, um, threatened me." he says sheepishly.

"Can I kill this guy, Tony? I mean, it wouldn't be that hard to break into prison, right?" Clint asks.

"Sh, he needs to finish, I don't see how this relates to a building yet." Bucky says flatly.

"Yeah, so, um, anyway, he basically told me to forget about being Spider-Man and just live a normal life, or he'd kill me." Peter says, his voice a tone higher. "'Course I didn't listen and went after him after telling Liz I had to scoot."

"Okay..." Steve says, egging Peter to go on. Tony was strangely quiet, maybe this was the first time he was hearing this.

"He sent one of his guys after me, but I webbed him up." Peter went on.

"Wait, didn't you say Tony took your suit away?" Clint interrupts.

"He did. I'm the one who made the original webshooters. I used my homemade suit." Peter explains.

"You fought in that flimsy thing?" Tony asks curiously.

"U-um, yeah. I was the only suit I had." Peter says with a frown.

"Back to the point." Bucky says, still curious on when a building falling came into play.

"I traced the Vulture to an old warehouse. I was on my game, I swear, so when he went his weird wing suit thingy into the building, I was too busy dodging it to notice it was taking out the support beams." Peter says, swallowing thickly. "Before I could get out, it all just collapsed."

"Jesus, Peter. And you didn't tell me?" Tony asks with a frown.

"No. I didn't have the suit, Mr. Stark." Peter says.

"I mean after, kid." Tony says with a small sigh.

"I.... Guess I just didn't think about it." Peter says quietly, looking down to his hands.

"That's alright, just remember to tell me if something like this ever happens, okay?" Tony asks, keeping himself from sighing again.

"... How much can you lift, Peter?" Steve asks curiously.

"I-I'm not sure. About, um, a ton or something. Maybe more." Peter says with a shrug. Steve nodded in appreciation. The kid was stronger than he thought.

"The small Stark is strong! No wonder he could lift a building!" Thor spoke up again, reminding everyone that he was still there.

"He never said he lifted it, just that it fell on him." Loki hisses. "Did you lift it?" He asks Peter curiously.

"I, um. I did, but it took a little self-motivation." Peter says with a small smile. 

"Why are you smiling at the memory of being crushed, child?" Loki asks, this child was too interesting.

"I'm not smiling at that, it's just so cool to have a God talking to me." Peter says, his smile growing.

"... You do realize that Loki is a villain, right Pete?" Tony asks slowly.

"He really can't be that bad, Mr. Stark. Mr. Loki hasn't done anything bad while I've been here." Peter pointed out. "That and I don't want your opinions to cloud my judgement." he adds.

"I see why he can lift the hammer so easily, now." Natasha says, impressed.

"The child is more than worthy!" Thor says with a smile.

"I don't see how that's possible, considering he's Stark's son." Loki sneers.

"... You guys do realize I'm not related to him, right?" Peter asks after nobody said anything against it.

"Don't be silly, Peter. I think you were hit a wee bit too hard." Clint says with a small smile.

"I was n-" Peter cut himself off with a yawn.

"I think it's time for the Spider-ling to go to sleep. We'll actually get you some dinner first, though." Tony says, slightly amused.

And within an hour, the Spider-ling was indeed, asleep. Totally unaware of the horrors that would come the next day.

"So Peter doesn't know that is class is going to be coming tomorrow. He's going to stay home from school, so here's the plan..." Tony starts, telling them the schedule of embarrassment for the next day.

 

-

Peter woke up, thinking it would be like any other day.

Boy was he wrong.

It started out fine, he woke up and got some breakfast. It was around 11, so Peter assumed Tony was letting him stay home from school for the day. He was going to text Ned, since his phone had blown up with messages from him, but completely forgot.

Peter made himself a bowl of cereal and went to the living room, expecting the Avengers.

But nobody was there.

Peter was slightly confused but brushed it off. He went up to Tony's lab, expecting someone to be there.

But nobody was.

He decided to head down to the lower levels, since he wanted to talk to someone. Maybe he'd talk to his favorite intern, Alfie.

So with his bowl of cereal and dressed in his pajamas, Peter went down to the lower levels. Stepping off into the intern office floor, Peter was ready to venture off and find his friend. But he froze.

"Lady, what is Pen-Peter doing here?! He didn't come in with a badge with us! He's not even wearing a badge!" Flash yelled out, pointing at Peter. Though he didn't have to. Everyone was already staring at Peter.

Peter took the spoon out of his mouth, ready to explain. The only intern that knew he lived here was Alfie, though some of the other interns knew him by name. But he highly doubted any tour guides knew him.

And he was right.

"Young man, what are you doing here?" A lady in her late thirties asks sternly, heading over to Peter.

"I-um-" Peter started, but couldn't finish since the lady went on.

"In your pajamas, no less! Eating cereal? Just who do you think you are?" The lady asks, growing redder in the face with rage.

Peter glanced behind her, seeing most of his classmates sniggering in amusement. Well, he was glad they were getting some fun out of this.

"I live here." Peter says, trying to sound confident.

"No, you most certainly do not!" The lady yells, grabbing her radio and Peter's wrist, as if the poor boy had been planning on running.

"Oooo, Penis got caught!" Flash says loudly, holding back a laugh.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let go of Peter, Mrs. Classen." Friday chimes from up above, causing everyone to go silent.

".... You cannot be serious." Mrs. Classen says under her breath. "Happy, we have a situation on the intern floor." She says into the radio.

"Mrs. Classen, release Peter." Friday says again, more stern.

Mrs. Classen still didn't let go of Peter, Peter sighing. He knew what was going to come next.

"Friday, Friday don't, it's okay. Happy will be here in a minute, he'll take care of it." Peter says, looking to the ceiling out of habit.

"Young man! You do not have the autho-" Mrs. Classen was cut off by the AI.

"Of course, Peter." Friday says pleasantly.

"What seems to be the problem, miss." Happy just sounded done at this point as he entered the room.

"This young man has broken into the Tower, and he's trying to claim that he lives here." Mrs. Classen states, matter-of-factually.

"What do you think you're doing?" Happy growls out, changing from done to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Exactly, that's what I-" Mrs. Classen was cut off by Happy storming towards her.

"Let go of him right now, I'm going to get Tony to fire your ass." Happy hisses out, Mrs. Classen finally letting Peter's wrist go.

"Thanks, Happy." Peter says with a smile.

"Don't mention it, kid." Happy replied.

"Y-y-you're... You're that g-guy in t-t-the car." Flash stutters out, staring at Happy in shock.

"I am. And if I ever catch you hurting him again you're dead." Happy says, glaring at the boy. "Peter does live here, so he's allowed to roam around. Let him be, or you're out." He warns everyone before leaving.

Peter honestly didn't know what to do, so he just slowly backed into the elevator while his class stared. But, of course he had to bump into somebody, and that somebody was Alfie.

"Peter! I'm sorry, were you looking for me? I had to go to the upper levels to talk with Dr. Banner, but thank god you're here!" Alfie says, dragging Peter out of the level and into an intern office, closing the door to shield them from prying eyes.

"No, I don't actually need you." Alfie starts off before Peter could say anything.

"Then why-" Peter starts.

"Because it looked like you were in a bit of an awkward pickle and the touring class was going up a level. They would've had to ride with you." Alfie explains.

"... You're my savior, Alfie." Peter says with a heavy relieved sigh.

"Don't thank me just yet, Mr. Captain America wants you in the low level gym." Alfie says with a grimace. "I was just saving you from an awkward elevator ride."

"... Thanks anyway, Alfie. I'll see you later." Peter says, leaving the office. He couldn't help but think that Tony had something to do with this while he made his way to the gym.


	4. CaPtaiN MerICa NoOoOooO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the gym like he was told.
> 
> Regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long to put out! I was busy, very busy this week/ weekend.

Peter was slightly concerned with going to the gym with Captain America there. He was still in pajamas, barefoot, and still holding a bowl of cereal. Well, an empty bowl of cereal now.

What concerned Peter even more was the fact that Steve decided to go to a lower level gym. At the exact time his class was touring. He really had a bad feeling about this one.

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry." Peter mumbles, embarrassed, as he pushed his way to the entrance of the gym. Just before he slipped into the door, he heard Flash say;

"-lying, but Captain America's in there so he'll be kicked out."

To be completely honest, Peter had lingered to hear the end. But he couldn't help to feel very... smug about going up to Steve, knowing Flash would be watching.

"You needed me, Uncle Steve?" Peter asks, glad that the glass walls were soundproof.

"I... didn't but Tony said that we should make it clear that we know you in front of your class. Sorry." Steve says sheepishly, not sounding too excited to embarrass Peter.

"Of course he would say that." Peter says with a heavy sigh, glancing back to his class who were staring in disbelief.

"He also said to ask for a kid named 'Flash'." Steve says, suddenly turning serious. "Because apparently you've been bullied by this kid."

"... Who told you that, Uncle Steve?" Peter says with fake sweetness in his voice.

"Tony is a genius and a billionaire, Pete. How long did you think you could keep it from him?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I kept it hidden for a year, give me kudos for that." Peter says, Steve looking mildly confused and concerned.

"What are ku-" Steve was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Rogers-Captain America, but I was wondering if I could take the class that is touring a tour in here?" The (new) Tour guide asks nervously. The lady-Peter couldn't remember her name- must've been fired already.

"Why of course! I'll be happy to answer any questions as well." Steve says, cheering up instantly. Peter could tell that some of it was faked, Steve couldn't be that happy to answer questions.

The new tour guide nods with a smile and goes to get the class, coming back within a span of five minutes.

"... Can I go now?" Peter asks as the class hurries over to Captain America.

"Sorry, Peter. I promise it wouldn't be too bad." Steve says with an apologetic smile. "Hello, kids! If you've seen my PSAs, you'll know that fitness is very important." he says as the teenagers surround him. Peter could have sworn Steve looked a little embarrassed.

"That being said, who here maintains a healthy life style of fitness and health? It's okay to be honest, I'm not judging." Steve went on, only a few raising their hands. They were teenagers, it was to be expected.

Steve smiles and scans the crowd, almost seeming to look for someone. Then Peter realized what his uncle was doing.

"Alright, you there. Why don't you come up here and tell me your name." Steve says, pointing to Flash. Flash looked smug and went to the front with Steve and Peter.

"Flash Thompson is my name, staying cool is my game." Flash says, looking very smug at Peter.

"U-uhh, okay. Flash, you've signed your waver, right?" Steve asks, hopeful. After a nod from Flash, he carried on. "I've been training Peter on some fighting skills lately, and he said he was willing to go against someone. You'd be willing to, right?" he asks, sending an apologetic look to Peter.

Peter held back a groan, knowing Steve was probably reading from a script Tony made. Considering he had only trained with Steve once.

"Um, yeah. Pen- Peter signed his waver, right? 'Cause I'm taking him down." Flash says, cracking his knuckles as he turned to face Peter.

"H-hold on, lemme put my bowl down." Peter says, not wanting to break another bowl. He set it down, off to the side and went back to where Steve and Flash were.

"Don't go too hard on him Pete, okay?" Steve asks, still looking very sorry.

"I'll try not to, Uncle Steve." Peter says, the last part slipping out as he got onto the mat.

"Woah, Penis, you just called Captain America your uncle, that must be embarrassing." Flash says with a smirk, stepping onto the mat as well.

"I don't see how it's embarrassing if he is." Peter replied sassily as he took his stance, Flash following his lead and doing the same. He already started analyzing Flash's flaws in his stance.

"Watch Peter, he has a small frame but can still take Flash down. It's easy enough if you know the right moves." Steve explains, Flash looking confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead and go at it, boys." Steve says when he realizes Peter hadn't done anything yet.

It was all over in a matter a seconds, Peter on top of Flash. It didn't hurt unbearably, but it was still uncomfortable.

Steve had a proud smile on his face, even though he had been uneasy about letting two teenagers fight before.

"Get off, Penis!" Flash cries out, struggling to get out of Peter's hold.

Peter rolls his eyes and gets off, getting his empty bowl. That was enough, right? He could probably avoid the other Avengers if he really tried.

"I'm just going to take this upstairs, Uncle Steve. I'll see you later." Peter mumbles unhappily, taking his bowl and heading to the elevators. He guessed he could have refused to take Flash down, but now he just felt... Better.

He left the gym, refusing to feel good now that he fought- well not fought back- his bully. But he couldn't help it.

Steve watched Peter exit with a fond smile, then turned back to Flash, a murderous look on his face. He lifted the bully up by the front of his shirt so they were face-face.

"If I ever catch you calling my nephew 'Penis' again, I'll be arrested as a war criminal again if they find your body." Steve hisses out, dropping Flash. He hadn't wanted to scare Peter, and man it had been hard to hold that in.

Deciding that the look on Flash's face was worthy enough, Steve carried on like nothing happened.

"I'll show you kids around the gym, now. Feel free to ask any questions."

-

Peter cleaned his bowl in the upper level kitchen, glad to be alone and not have eyes on him at all times. Then he sighed heavily, knowing that had to be too good to be true.

"Aunt Nat, I know you're there." Peter calls out with another soft sigh.

"Dammit. You're good at sensing people, aren't you?" Natasha asks with a grin as she emerges from the shadows.

"It's a curse." Peter says with a shrug. "Actually, more like the after math of a bad field trip. Like this one. What else does Tony have planned?" Peter asks, looking at the assassin for an answer.

"Much, much more. I'm not sure he'll get to everything, though." Natasha says, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. "Just curious, how'd you know?"

"Steve told me." Peter answers simply, grabbing a fresh looking apple from the basket on the counter.

"Of course he did. Tony's going to kill him later." Natasha says with a sly smile. "That reminds me, why don't you call Tony 'dad'?" she asks curiously.

"... You don't know? Mr. Stark isn't by dad." Peter says with a frown, and the look on Natasha's face said it all. "Oh my god, you didn't know! You thought I was.. Oh my god."

Natasha saw the gears turning in Peter's head, and decided to make something clear first;

"Still call me Aunt Nat, though. I'm not going to be stripped of that title just because you aren't Tony's biological son." Natasha says with a frown.

"Mr. Stark didn't adopt me, either. He's just like, watching me while my Aunt May is away." Peter explains, still wondering why Natasha thought he was Tony's son.

".... Wow. Okay." Natasha says, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "You guys do not act like that. I'll see you around, and remember I'm still Aunt Nat." she says and heads off to the higher level gym.

Peter half wondered if this was part of Tony's plan, considering he was now actively searching for the rest of the Avengers. Why? To make sure they knew he wasn't Tony's son. He could only imagine what Clint would say to his classmates.

That thought just made Peter walk faster.

Though when he heard Thor's booming voice and the laughter of teenagers, he knew it was too late for him.


	5. LaSt CHaPtER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was all over the place. I'm sorry for that, but it'll be important later. Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, even though my updates are random.

Peter did the sensible thing and turned the other way when he heard Thor. He could find the others and tell them first, the damage was probably already done.

"Young Peter, where do you think you're going?" Loki asks with a somewhat amused smile.

"Oh no, no, don't tell me you're here to embarrass me too, Mr. Loki." Peter pleads with a tired sigh, turning to face the god.

"Embarrass you? I wouldn't dream of doing so." Loki says, obviously lying. The teenage chatter was getting louder as Loki went on.

"After all, I am a God, and you are my nephew." Loki says smirking, raising his voice so Peter's class could hear him. Peter groaned in annoyance.

"Small Stark! This classmate of yours requests to see you lift mjionor!" Thor booms, pulling Flash to the front. The class had already gone silent at Loki's statement.

"Oh, of course he did." Peter mutters, rolling his eyes. He didn't have much time to refuse, Thor practically shoved the magic hammer into his arms.

Some jaws dropped, but Flash didn't look too amused.

"He's just faking it, there's no way he can lift Thor's hammer." Flash says confidently, crossing his arms in protest.

"Oh, I can assure you that he can. He is worthy, unlike a simpleton like you." Loki sneered, looking down at Flash in disgust.

"Did he hit himself in the face again?" Clint asks, popping his head out of a ceiling vent opening.

"No, small Stark did not." Thor says, looking up to the archer.

"You know Peter has a name, right? Just because he's Tony's son doesn't mean that you should refer to him as such." Sam says, entering the large room.

"You aren't supposed to come in yet." Clint says with a frown.

"Neither are you. I figured it's a free-for-all now." Sam says with a shrug.

"It is? Thank god, Tony's plan was ridiculous." Natasha says with a relieved sigh. "I can see why Barnes didn't want to join in."

"Man, Tony's going to be pissed." Rhodey says, coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, after all his 'complex' plan to embarrass his son is ruined." Clint says, retreating back into the vents. "See you."

"There is no way Peter is a Stark!" Flash yells out, Peter wondering what Steve did to Flash to make him stop calling him 'Penis'.

"He's actually right for once, guys. I'm not." Peter says, all eyes on Peter.

".... You... Aren't?" Natasha asks confusedly.

"Nope. I'm not related to him in any way, shape, or form." Peter says, handing Mjinor back to Thor.

".. Not even adoption? I know for a fact that he doesn't tolerate kids for long periods of time." Sam says, looking to Peter in shock.

"No, the only reason he even knows me is-" Peter stopped, realizing his whole class was watching him have a casual conversation with the Avengers.

"... Maybe we can, um, talk about this later?" Peter asks, looking to Natasha in hopes she would understand.

"Sure, Peter. Let's go, your class needs to finish their tour after all." Natasha says, being strangely sweet.

Peter nods and goes to the elevator with the rest of the Avengers, while Thor stays and tries to make the class forget about that little interaction.

"Mr. Stark only knows me, because he knows Spider-Man." Peter explains once they were alone.

"You're telling me that the only reason Tony knows you exist, is because Steve and him fought?" Rhodey asks. No, he had no idea either.

"Yep." Peter says with a soft sigh.

".... Don't take this the wrong way, Pete, but then why are you living with him? He has to be a guardian or something." Sam points out.

"Well you don't need your grandmother to be an official guardian to stay with her for a while, right?" Peter asks. "He's just letting me stay here while my Aunt's away." he says with a frown.

That got Peter thinking. What was going to happen when May did come back? He was going to have to leave the family he had made here. He still loved May and all, but he just... He liked living with Tony. Tinkering in the lab everyday. Having Ned over and seeing him fanboy about everything.

Peter came to the conclusion that he didn't want to leave. He had a life here now.

But how was he going to tell May?

It had been a little over a year now. Sure, there were video chats, and he did go visit her one Tony's private jet once or twice, and she did look happy.

Very happy.

Like, as happy as when Ben was still alive.

The way Tony looked whenever he came into the lab unexpectedly.

"-Peter? Did you hear me?" Natasha asks with a frown, waving a hand in front of Peter, bring the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, what'd you'd say?" Peter asks, mildly embarrassed that he spaced off like that.

"I asked you how long you've been here." Natasha repeats with a slightly concerned frown.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Peter asks. He thought Tony would have.

"He might've." Sam says with a shrug.

"I told you that he's been around for about a year now." Rhodey says, crossing his arms.

"Actually, it's been a little over a year now." Peter corrects.

"... Has it really? Time flies by fast." Rhodey says with a small sigh.

"So what will happen when your Aunt comes back?" Loki asks curiously.

"I guess I'll go back to live with her." Peter says, almost forgetting about the god in the room. How does that happen?

"You're leaving? What about your old man?" Clint asks, coming down from the vents. He obviously hadn't heard the whole story.

"Peter isn't Tony's kid, Clint." Natasha says, sighing.

"WHaT? I still get to be Uncle Clint though, right?" Clint asks, and if Peter didn't know any better, he'd say that there was fear in his eyes.

"Sure, Uncle Clint." Peter says, amused. Why were the Avengers so insistent that he still call them 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'.

"Thank god." Clint says with a sigh of relief.

"Actually, I have something to talk to Peter about." Tony says, making his entrance.

"You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?" Natasha asks, raising a brow.

"I asked Friday, so I do. Come on, Pete." Tony says with a smile.

Peter gulped and followed Tony into the elevator.

This was it.

He was going to live with May again.

Or so he thought.

Tony went to one of the lower level conference rooms, where May was on face time or something. She and Tony started talking at the same time, and Peter could barely make out what the point was.

But when he did, he was surprised. Stunned. And most importantly, he wasn't sure how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this mess of a journey, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. Next up, memes. No, sorry, thats the one after the next one.


End file.
